In northern climates where snow and ice may periodically cover automobile windows, it is necessary to use a scraper to remove the same from the windows. These scrapers are generally somewhat bulky and are thrown on the floor, back seat or occasionally stuffed under the front seat and are usually in the way and a nuisance.
Additionally, the average motorist carries several keys to gain entrance to his automobile, house or apartment, office and the like, and these are generally carried either in a keycase or on a keyring.